1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a wearable glasses and a method of providing content corresponding to a notification event via the wearable glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wearable device is a device that a person can wear. As wearable devices have been actively developed, various types of thereof have been released or are expected to be released on the market. Examples of such wearable devices are wearable watches, wearable glasses, and wearable belts.
Wearable glasses can be worn like typical eyeglasses and provide a user with various information. While wearable glasses allow a user to use his/her hands freely, the view of the user may be obstructed by information displayed on the wearable glasses.